IT’S A LOVE HATE RELASHIONSHIP
by Saku-san
Summary: Yuki and Kyo find them selves getting along, and then, they get snowed in tougher, with one blanket...And who is this Eacto guy? if he firend or Foe?
1. Cute?

Okay, well this is my first yaoi, its KyoXYuki, an not-so-odd paring, I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
IT'S A LOVE HATE RELASHIONSHIP  
  
Chapter One: Cute?  
  
Yuki, a middle school student, with short blond/silver hair ran home from school as a crowd of fangirls chased after him, 'Oh no, I cant let them catch me or I'll transform.....' He had to think, quick But before he had time to devise a plan he saw a flash of red and blue out of the corner of his eye, he stopped running and turned around only to find Kyo standing were all the girls had been, "What are you doing fool?"  
  
"Shut-up rat I just saved your ass!!"  
  
"I was fine." Even though he knew perfectly well that he probably would of been caught had it not been for Kyo, he just didn't want to admit it. He could never say that a stupid cat had saved him, but if he really wanted to get away he could of fought the girls easy, but there was no way he would hurt a lot of school girls, "HELLO!!!" Yuki was dragged out of he thoughts by an angry red head staring at him, he smirked and glanced into the other boys eyes, detecting a slight sign of anger and loving. He then, turned and began walking home.  
  
"Where do you think your going?!!"  
  
"Home, were else?"  
  
"Not until you fight me!!"  
  
"No." The truth was, he didn't want to fight Kyo because it was annoying, for some strange reason he hated hurting him. It made him feel guilty for the longest time, but like many other things, he would not tell the red cat this, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"Why the hell not?!"  
  
"I don't feel like it!"  
  
"Too bad!" Kyo jumped up and threw a punch at Yuki, he dodged it easily, 'that damn cat, will he ever learn, I guess he needs some training,' Yuki appeared behind Kyo, and twisted him arm gently behind his back as to not cause him a lot of pain, "I said N-O no!"  
  
"I can spell you jerk!"  
  
Yuki said nothing. 'Jerk, that's what he thinks of me uh? Well, too bad.' He didn't know why, but every time the red head insulted him, he couldn't help but feel slightly bad, or even sad, he just never showed it, and it was pretty heard to say sad with Kyo pouting around the house, he just look so funny when he pouted, It was normal for Yuki to have to keep him self from chuckling when ever he did.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What do mean? I'm fine.....Why?"  
  
"You're acting all weird, even for you,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, for one, you didn't almost kill me..."  
  
"I told you I didn't want to fight,"  
  
"And you keep spacing on me!!"  
  
"So, I'm just thinking.." Kyo squinted his eyes and stared at Yuki for a moment.  
  
"About.."  
  
"Nothing of any importance, to you."  
  
"Like..."  
  
"Why the hell do you care?"  
  
"I don't." Kyo then said nothing more for the rest of the walk home, Yuki knew that would work. Kyo hated admitting when something was on his mind, as did he, but he did a better job of hiding it the Kyo. Then, it hit him, He had just had a entire conversation with Kyo with out yelling, this was the first time they hadn't yelled at one and other in months. He smiled at the thought. It was just the way he liked it, no fighting he glanced at Kyo, only to see he was starring at him, he blinked and chuckled.  
  
"What?" Kyo said calmly  
  
"Nothing." Yuki said behind a chuckle the truth was, Kyo actually looked kind of...cute when he stared at him like that.  
  
Oh my, a cliffy, Okay well not really, But is close, So please review and tell if you liked it and if I should keep going or not. 


	2. Kyo's foolishness and yuki's lust

Yo people, its chapter two!! When the plot finally kicks in!!! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!!!!.  
  
Warnings: Kyo get hurt graphic blood,  
  
IT'S A LOVE HATE RELATIONSHIP  
  
Chapter Two: Kyo's Foolishness and Yuki's Lust  
  
Kyo continued to stare at Yuki as though he were insane, why is he laughing? Kyo was often confused by the rat, but most of the time he dissuaded to hide it, He kept starring at Yuki until he had stopped laughing, "What's so funny?"  
  
"You..." Yuki was still slightly chuckling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just that... you got this cute lo-"Yuki froze and glanced at Kyo with big eyes and a slightly red face. Obviously he had just made a big mistake.  
  
"Nanie?(what)"  
  
"You just get this ....ah...cut off look in your face, Yeah that's right...heh heh"  
  
"Huh?" Kyo was officially confused, had Yuki just called him ... 'cute'? and if so, why?  
  
"Did you just call m- Never mind, drop it, let's just go home and..." Kyo stopped talking when a snow flake hit his nose. He blinked and got cross eyed and looked at the snow flake on his nose, he looked up when he felt Yuki starring at him, when he did, the rat looked away quickly, "Snow?"  
  
"We should hurry home, before we both get sick," and with that Yuki ran off in to the woods. Kyo blinked and looked around, it was snowing a lot now, and it was getting heavier, and it was dry, snow, which met it would stick. Kyo shivered and began to run home as well, He hated snow and water...So the sooner he was home the better.  
  
Kyo was running as fast as he could now. He still had a ways to go, it was getting very cold, and the ground was already covered in snow. He stopped for a moment to take a breath when, CRACK THUD! A tree branch above him broke off hitting him on the head hard. He hit the ground, knocking him out cold.   
  
Yuki stopped running and looked behind him to see if Kyo was nearby. No sign of him, 'I hope he's okay'. It came as a real shock to him to have worried about the other boy. But not as much as a shock as it would have been had he not thought he was cute earlier. He began running back the way he came to find Kyo, when he saw him laying there in the snow, out cold, back covered in blood that seeped through his clothes causing them to turn red. The snow around him turned crimson as Yuki got closer.  
  
"KYO!" he yelled as he bet down a moved the tree branch, it was heavy. He looked at the cut on Kyo's back, a gash all the way across his back from the branch. He throw Kyo over his shoulder and began to run to the house, if he didn't hurry Kyo could bleed to death.......  
  
Kyo opened his eyes only to find him self at home, under a warm blanket with a hot rag on his forehead. He sat up and looked around. Yuki was sitting next to his bed reading a book on how to make a perfect veggie garden, looked away when he sat up. "Wha-"  
  
"I found you knocked out in the snow,"  
  
"but h-"  
  
"I'm guessing, I tree branch broke off and hit you in the head because the branch was on top of when I found you."  
  
"why dos my b-"  
  
"The branch cut your back, but its not bad," That's when Kyo realized that he was wearing a bandages across his chest and that he was in different clothes.  
  
"I wasn't wearing this earlier.."  
  
"Yes, I know, I had to change you, your pant's and shirt were covered in blood, and they were all wet." Kyo's face went scarlet, He saw him naked!! He couldn't believe it, he was acting like a school girl, but it was embarrassing. He looked down and stared at his feet so he wouldn't have to make eyes contact with the other boy. Yuki lifted and eyes brow and stared at him, "What wrong do you have a fever?" He said as he leaned forward. Kyo looked up as Yuki leaned toward him. He pulled back wondering what the hell Yuki was doing, but Yuki grabbed his shoulder, pulled him close and pressed his lips gently on Kyo's forehead for a moment then pulled back and stared at Kyo for a moment. He was blushing and he knew it, Yuki had just kissed him, b- but, why? And how? He was so confused all he could think about was why and how he kinda liked it, What the--. 'Should I kiss him back or what? I... I can't think of anything ....' that's when it hit him. He hadn't hated Yuki, all this time he was mistaking love for hate. He smiled at the thought. But he knew that because of that kiss, Yuki must have felt the same. He looked over at Yuki and smiled slightly he got up on to his hands and knees and began to move toward Yuki to kiss him when, he felt a hand in his face he opened his eyes to see Yuki with big eyes and a red face staring at him. "What?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well I was going to kiss you b-"  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Uh? Wait.. I'm confused.....didn't you just kiss me?"  
  
"NO!! I was checking your temperature!!!!"  
  
"With your lips?!"  
  
"Yes that's the best way to tell. There are no sweat glands there!"  
  
"Oh, well, huh?... In that case never mind.."  
  
"......."  
  
"So wears the dog.."  
  
"He's back at home, the Shoma house, that is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't know he just left this note saying he was going to be staying there for around a week or so."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"And maybe longer.."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We're snowed in."  
  
"Oh, ....OH SHIT!!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll live we have enough food to last a month."  
  
"Oh yeah, what about heat?"  
  
"Well, we only have one blanket I was going to say we could share, but now...."  
  
"....."  
  
"What was that all about anyway?... Do actually think I would kiss you...?"  
  
"Well...... I don't know, I guess I just panicked."  
  
"Oh, I see being the fool cat again, huh?"  
  
Kyo didn't say a word, he was sick of being called a fool, especially by Yuki. The boy he loved. It was heard enough to admit it to him self that he liked Yuki.  
  
"Listen... I take it back, you're not a fool,"  
  
"What?" he looked up. Had Yuki just apologized to him?  
  
"......"  
  
"Thanks, and Yuki..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving me. And, I guess I... don't really hate you..."  
  
"Good, the last thing I need is you always trying to fight me, especially now that I know I c-....Can't leave this house for a few days."  
  
"That's not what you were going to say."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"No. It wasn't, It was like earlier when you..."  
  
"When I what..."  
  
"Called Me.. 'cute'"  
  
"Oh you herd that after all..."  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"Damn..." He looked up at Kyo with a bright red face, he actually cared for Kyo, a lot, and since Kyo tried to kiss him, it met, he could make a move any time he wanted. "Hey Kyo..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We haven't fought nearly at all to day..."  
  
"Yeah weird,"  
  
"Any way he better move down stairs and go to sleep,"  
  
"Why down stairs?"  
  
"So we'll be by the fire."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They both headed down stairs carrying there one BIG blanket and a lot of pillows, they made a nice bed out of two mattresses and a sheet. Yuki built a fire, and Kyo made some onigiri (rice ball).  
  
"Okay, all ready," said Yuki.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Good." Yuki walked in to the kitchen, picked up an onigiri, ate it and 4 more shortly after.  
  
"You must have been hungry."  
  
"Well you were out for around 5 hours."  
  
"Wow." Kyo didn't realize he had been out for so long, he smiled and headed for the living room, it was past midnight and he was tired.  
  
"Hey Yuki, I'm going to bed now ...do you...wanna.. I don't know... come with me?...So you don't freeze that is..."  
  
"Sure." The last thing Yuki wanted to do was make Kyo flustered, more so then he already was. He walked in to the living room and laid down on the soft bed and got under the covers next to Kyo, who was now shivering,  
  
"What's the matter now? Are you cold?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." he lied.  
  
"Liar." Yuki rolled over and pulled Kyo in to his warm embrace and looked down at him. He was red, naturally. Soon after, to Yuki's surprise Kyo put his arms around Yuki and buried his head into his chest...  
  
"Warm...." Came a muffled voice from Kyo, Yuki smiled and turned Kyo's chin upright so the other boy was looking at him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Kyo's.  
  
Okay people!! I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. The kiss

Okay, I forgot to do this sooner, so, please forgive me!!.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket (Although I wish I did!!!).  
  
Chapter Three: The Kiss  
  
Yuki pulled back from Kyo breaking the kiss. He smiled to himself and looked down at the other boy. Only to find that... He was asleep..-.-' Yuki sweat dropped at stared at the sleeping Kyo. Even if he had fallen asleep before I kissed him, how can he still be asleep. He had just woke up an hour or so ago. He decided that he wouldn't worry about it, that Kyo was probably just very tired, or pretending to be asleep, THAT'S IT!! He was faking it, he had to be. Smiling he thought about how he could easily wake him up, but decided against it, snuggled down and went to sleep.  
  
Morning...  
  
Kyo opened his eyes and glanced up at the silver haired beauty that was holding him, and almost instantly turned a bright shade of red, and moved back slightly. Had he been hugging Yuki all night? And if so, why was, Yuki hugging back? He choose not to get to concerned about it, after all is was very cold, and Yuki probably just snuggled up to him because of the body heat in his sleep, not even knowing it. He rubbed the dust out of his eyes and sat up looking around. The fire had gone out.  
  
"Great." He regretfully left the warm bed with Yuki and began to build a new fire so Yuki would wake up to a warmer house.  
  
"Hey." Kyo jumped and turned around only to meet the gaze of a pair of big silver orbs.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"What?... Did I scare you?"  
  
"Ye- no."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Anyway, it's about time you woke up."  
  
"Why? You fell asleep on me last night."  
  
"What do you mean, 'fell asleep on you?'" Yuki smirked and shook his head,  
  
"You really did fall asleep then?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Last night right after I got in bed and I-"  
  
"I was asleep before you got in bed,"  
  
"Uh-huh, well that explains it."  
  
"Explains what?"  
  
"Why you didn't react."  
  
"React to what?"  
  
"When I kissed you."  
  
"I did too! I tried to kiss you back but you freaked out!"  
  
"Not then, And that wasn't a kiss .."  
  
"Yes it was..." Yuki's eyes narrowed, he reached out and grabbed Kyo's shirt collar and leaned forward so his lip's were only a little ways away from Kyo's.  
  
"No, this is a kiss." He then leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Kyo's, nibbling at the soft skin, until the perfect lips opened slightly and Yuki pushed his tongue in to Kyo's mouth. He hardly noticed the fact that Kyo's eyes were bigger then eggs and that his face was red and hot. No, it wasn't until after he pulled back did he realize that he kissed Kyo as roughly as he did because there was a small amount of blood on his lip.  
  
Kyo's eyes were huge he face was hot, and he was filled with shock and joy. 'What's next, "hate sex"?' he thought as he stared at Yuki, who was breathing heard .  
  
"Hate sex?" Yuki said puzzled as he moved a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
"Nannie?"  
  
"Hate sex, you just said 'what's next hate sex?'"  
  
"No.. I didn't I thought that to myself..."  
  
"No I heard it," Kyo, who was still in shock, couldn't believe it, had Yuki read his mind?  
  
"So... uh? Yeah, I give up, y-your right."  
  
"Good," Yuki smirked. 'Good because I'll need that power over you later...' he thought as he turned and walked in to kitchen, but stopped and did a double take at Kyo, he was blushing even more then before.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah-I'm fine, I think I mean that was... well unexpected..."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"That comment about how you'll need that power, and stuff." Yuki paused. "You heard that?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Okay. This is weird: First I heard one of your thoughts and then you hear one of mine... I.."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I think we can read one another's mind..."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I mean with our curse it's a lot easier to believe in that kind of thing,"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right..." There was an awkward silence for a moment before Kyo broke it.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go make us some thing to eat."  
  
"Alright... What are you making?"  
  
"Onigiri." Yuki sweat dropped.  
  
"Is that all you know how to make?" there was a pause, before Kyo answered.  
  
"Yes." Yuki shook his head and started making some hot soup (from a can) to go with the onigiri when the phone rang. Kyo went over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?.....Oh hey dog..... No Yuki and I haven't been watching the weather report ..Why? because we've been, ..uh, busy.... yeah that's right, but why?.....WHAT!!! But why?!! God dammit so.. how long? FOUR MONTHS!!..... fine." Kyo hug up the phone and fell in to a chair his face in his hands. A small amount of tears fell down his cheeks, but before he had any actual time to cry, he was pulled into the same warm embrace he had felt when he awoke this morning.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Were going to be trapped here for 4 months...."  
  
"Oh!" Yuki had no idea what to tell him. What was he supposed too tell him? That every thing would be okay? He had no way of knowing that, and he wasn't about to tell him lies just to make him feel better. He knew very well that they only had enough food for two people for a month, but then it hit him. He could always walk down the street to the little market and get some food, even if there was no one there he could break in and steal some food, it was after all a life or death situation....  
  
A.N: Okay people!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! The plot is taking some effect and I warn you, there will be a lemon chapter in hear, soooo.... Don't say I didn't warn you! 


	4. Ecato

Hello All. Chapter 4!! Enjoy!! And THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Warnings: Not much, a kiss every now and then, and some manhood grabbing. And Yuki- torture.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (cries)  
  
Chapter Four: Ecato  
  
Yuki looked down at Kyo, who had just stopped crying, and smiled. He had a plan, and he would use it. He slowly began rubbing Kyo's back and stroking his head and just for the hell of it, scratched him behind the ears just to see what wound happed. He was expecting Kyo to yell at him, But instead he got quite the opposite, Kyo was actually purring. He smiled to himself and held Kyo even closer to him.  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
"Shut up! I was hoping you wouldn't feed me a line of shit just to make me feel better, bu-"  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
"Oh? And what may I ask might that be?"  
  
"Easy there's a small market a little less them a mile from here. I'll walk down and get enough food to last up 4 months."  
  
"Okay, number one: there won't be anyone there. Number two: we don't have enough money for food for four months. Number three: we only need food for 3 month's cause we already have a month's worth of food. Number four: it's too cold. And number 5: how do you intend on carrying 3 or 4 months of food back?"  
  
"Okay, number one and two: I know there won't be anyone theirs I'm depending on it so I can steal the food, thus the money problem is gone. Number three: we might need extra to be safe. Number four: I'll wear a lot of clothes, and number five: I take the three wagons in the back, and make two trips."  
  
"No way in hell I'm letting you go alone, let alone making two trips. I'll go with you and carry three wagons myself."  
  
"You sure? We'll have to dig a path, can you handle it?" Kyo glared at Yuki.  
  
"Of course I can, I can do anything you can do."  
  
"...Better?"  
  
"Well not better, but yeah I can handle it."  
  
"Fine, we'll leave in one hour so go get warm clothes on, okay?"  
  
"Okay, and you don't need to treat me like a child."  
  
And hour later...  
  
Yuki stepped out of his room wearing a long black trench coat a scarf, gloves, and a hat, all of which were black, Soon after he was greeted by Kyo who was wearing the same thing, only it was dark orange and black. And heavy snow boot's as was Yuki, "Why are you wearing all black?"  
  
"Because, dark colors attract heat, and bright colors, like orange, attract cold."  
  
"Oh, well, it's dark orange so..." Kyo pulled down his eye lid and stuck out his tongue at Yuki, who simply smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh, well can we just go now?"  
  
"Yeah, lets get going, but first. How many layers of clothing are you wearing?"  
  
"Five, why?"  
  
"Oh, just making sure." After that, and a glare from Kyo, they set off. Kyo opened the door and froze in his tracks, there was a wall of snow he turned at looked at Yuki for an answer, but he too was in shock, he hadn't expected the snow to be that deep.  
  
"I guess we'll have to dig..."  
  
"Yeah, and with what... a spoon?"  
  
"That's it!!" Yuki smirked and ran into the kitchen, and returned shortly after with two large spoons.  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"No, not like that," He got on one knee by the door and began to dig a small hole in the snow. Soon after a rat climbed through, then another one, and another, and soon the whole place was filled with rats. Who began eating at the snow and with in 20 minutes, there was a clear path to the top of the snow.  
  
Kyo climbed to the top of the hole in the snow and waited for Yuki, who soon joined him, he looked around at all the roof tops and then at Yuki, "How do we get the wagons?" Yuki smirked and pointed to a big hole in snow, that the rats had plainly dug.  
  
"Show off,"  
  
"Oh, stop pouting and let's go." Yuki turned away before he saw Kyo roll his eye, luckily because Yuki was already very cold, and really didn't want to blow up at the cat. He turned around to tell Kyo to help him pull the wagons up, but had to stop and smile, for Kyo was just standing there pouting with his hands resting behind his head, starring off in to space. He just looked so damn cute when he did that. Yuki couldn't help but give a little chuckle and take a few steps toured Kyo throwing a snow ball at him, but soon after he was dodging snow ball's being thrown at him by Kyo. He was always so competitive, Yuki turn around in order to dodge a snow ball, but as he did so he landed one right in the face, he froze and wiped the snow from his face only to see a stunned Kyo.  
  
"I did it!?!?"  
  
"Yep. You got me.."  
  
"I DID IT! I HIT YUKI!! I WON!!!" Kyo then began to dance around in circles, Yuki didn't have the heart to tell him that since he had hit Kyo with one, it was actually a tie.  
  
"Okay, come on we better get going before it starts to snow again," And with that the two boys were off down the trail pulling the wagons behind them. For sometime the walk was quite, neither of them knowing what to say.  
  
"You know.." Yuki looked up at Kyo he wasn't expecting him to talk.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Were going to need to get some turkey, and stuffing, and cranberry sauce," Yuki blinked a few time trying to think about why.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We'll be stuck there during Christmas." Yuki blinked again, he was right, after all it was the last day of September.  
  
"I guess I'll have to get you a gift then won't I?" he said smirking at Kyo.  
  
"No, I don't want anything. Well, except to be as strong as you. So unless you could make me stronger, or, let your self get weaker, there's nothing you can do.." Yuki smirked, Kyo was still trying to beat him, which, would come in handy later.  
  
"I'll figure something out."  
  
"You would." After that they remained quiet again for quite a long time, only a few "Are we there yet?'s" from Kyo every now and then. And soon they were there.  
  
"Are we t-"  
  
"Yes, Kyo we're here." Kyo looked around at the mini market and blinked. It was a decent looking place.  
  
"Okay, now what, mister smart guy?"  
  
"We enter." Yuki walked up to the door (which had already been dug out by rats) and kicked his foot through the glass, reached in and unlocked it. The inside of the store was dark and clean, he turned and yelled over his shoulder for Kyo to wait before he entered, that he was going to go check it out.  
  
He stepped in and looked around, no sign of anything odd, just a rat hear and there, he walked up and down the dark rows and kept and eye out for any type of person who might be hiding here from the storm, and suddenly he felt a great amount of pressure and pain in his stomach and lost all the air in him. Yuki winced and let a slight cry of pain out as he winced in, and looked up for the cause of the pain, had someone just punched him? But his answer soon came to him when he felt a muscular arm rap it self around his waste and pull him to his feet. Before he had time to react he was spun around and was being held painful close to the stranger.  
  
"Who the hell--?"  
  
"Quite." came a cold voice from the shadows, Yuki tried to make out the man's face but it was dark, and he was in the shadows.  
  
"No. Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Ecato."  
  
"I don't know you, why the hell did you punch me?" The other man smirked.  
  
"You wouldn't know me, would you?" He leaned in so close to Yuki's face that his own was clear. He had blond hair, and handsome features and bright gray eyes, Yuki lifted his arm to punch the man, but failed. Not in punching him, but from even moving his arm. The other mans grip on him was far too tight, he was strong, very strong. "Oh no, Yuki, you don't know me, but I certainly know you, yes, I've known you since you were 5 years old," Yuki blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light faster, but still partly from shock at the man's words.  
  
"How do you know my name? AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU"VE KNOWEN ME SINCE I WAS 5?!?!?!!" Ecato smirked and leaned even closer to him, putting his lips right by Yuki's ear and taking a few nibbles.  
  
"Sssshhhhhh. calm your self. If you must know, Yuki. I've been following you, I lust for you, and I have been ever since I was 15," The man then became quiet, and Yuki, who was too shocked to even speak a word just stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened. And then, the unmistakable sound of a zipper coming undone came to his ears, and the horrible thought of what was about to come, hit him like a brick.  
  
OO oh no! Run YUKI!! What will happen? will this, 'man' take poor Yuki's innocence? Or will Kyo get bored from waiting outside and come in to see him? Or will... Well, you'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!!! And please review, cause I'm not going to put up another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews! 


	5. Home again

Hello all!!! Well its chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
Warnings: Violence, kissing and almost rape,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket....cries  
  
Answer's to Questions: Okay, I will explain the 4 month long snow in this chapter in the next one, and yes there will be lemon chapters. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Chapter Five: Home Again  
  
His vision blurred. A sharp pain hit him in the head soon followed by his knees cracking as they hit the ground. The world around him just didn't seem to want to hold still. He looked up at the man who had hit him, trying to figure out what was going on. 'I had been hit, now I can't see straight...' He could only make out what was in plain sight, not why or how he had gotten him self into this mess, Kyo.....That name, it was the name of the boy he loved, and hated. He was so far from himself surrounded by a chilling darkness (an evil dark, 'cuz not all dark is bad!!) Then, something rough and wet hit his lips, he could barley see, all he could do was sit there. WAM!! And just like that it was gone, the wet on his lips, the painful embrace the throbbing on his knees. Gone, all gone. But, now instead warm loving arms came around him holding him tightly, he was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep, to rest.  
  
"Yuki, come on, wake up." A kind voice came to him, not a new voice, but a new tone, a loving concerned tone. One that Yuki had never heard Kyo use before. He opened his eyes slowly letting in what little bit of light there was come in and soon, he found him self laying with his back to Kyo, head resting on his chest. Kyo was on his knees holding him up, running his fingers through his hair, it was a gentle, nice touch.  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
"Are you alright?" Kyo was still speaking in that same abnormal kind voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine--" Yuki's words were cute off as a gentle, warm, touch came to his lips Kyo had leaned down, and started to kiss him, Yuki was slightly shocked at the sudden move, but, he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, for he knew it would not last long.  
  
Kyo pulled back moments later breaking the kiss, as he did, Yuki looked up at him, his eyes shimmering in the light.  
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
"This guy was kissing you, and you looked kind of out of it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And, it looked like he beat you up."  
  
"I didn't get beat up."  
  
"Yeah, well, he caused some minor damage."  
  
"So, how did you beat him if I couldn't?"  
  
"I don't know.. My vision went red, and I lost control." Kyo's words sounded kind as they had not lost there softness yet, and the thought alone, of Kyo getting that strong from anger, just to protect him was, well nice, not that he needed protection.  
  
"Well we better get going, I'm fine now," Yuki got to his feet and looked at Kyo, he was okay. The man hadn't raped him, he was just stalking him, which meant, he could never be alone again, or next time, he might. But, of course he couldn't tell Kyo this, the last thing he needed was him worrying about him.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Kyo didn't really believe him. But Yuki was so stubborn and persistent; it was a waste of time and energy trying to convince him otherwise. Besides, Yuki would tell him when he was ready. By this time, Yuki had gotten a cart and was throwing cans in it, and Kyo soon joined him, "JACKPOT!!" Yuki ran over to see what Kyo had found, it was a four 80 pound bags of rice, that were in storage, "This will go great with some soup and salmon!"  
  
"No way in hell you'll find salmon at this time if year."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Too bad. But, I better get this to the wagons." And he was off with one bag of rice over each shoulder. He always tried to act so macho but, after all, they were heavy bags...  
  
After around 15 minutes of getting some food, he walked down the last row, which, was the pet row. He looked around, just for the hell of it, and spotted a lot of catnip. He smirked and wondered how Kyo would react. So, he grabbed the lot of it and went off to the now, totally full wagons, only to find Kyo waiting for him.  
  
"Are you, er, ready to go now?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, we have more then enough food," Yuki said smiling as he put the paper bag that was filled with catnip in the wagon. Kyo's nose twitched and he looked at the bag.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh nothing, and don't argue with me, I have a headache." He said truthfully, the light hurt his eyes, but he didn't dare telling Kyo how sensitive he was now. He would just have to wait until it went away on its own. He glanced at Kyo who was staring at a wide path in the snow that looked to be a trail back to the house.  
  
"The rats?"  
  
"Yep." And with that they set off to the house. But, unlike the one they had coming, the walks was certainly not a quite one, Kyo kept asking Yuki who 'that man' was and what he wanted. Yuki kept telling him he didn't want to talk about it. Kyo kept saying he didn't care, he needed to know. This went on for about 20 minutes, and by this time, Yuki had tears streaming down his cheeks, for all he knew, Eacto was following him right now waiting for him to be alone. The fact that he had a stalker... scared him, it scared him a lot.  
  
"Yuki,"  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm- I'm just worried about you!!" Yuki froze and looked at Kyo, it was a cold day in hell when he ever admitted that he was worried, or scared about anything,  
  
"Listen, Kyo, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I promise, it'll be okay, I'll be okay, and so will you, and-"he had to stop talking, he was still crying, and he just couldn't hold back any longer. Yuki let go, he let him self break in to a full-out sob. He stood there, his teardrops making small dots in the snow beneath him. It wasn't long before Kyo had grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him in to a warm, loving embrace. Yuki put his arms around Kyo's waste, and hid his face in his shoulder and cried.  
  
"Ssssshhhhhh, Yuki, it'll be okay."  
  
"N-no it won't, y-you have no idea what h-he said to me."  
  
"No, but, I will when you tell me."  
  
"No, I-I can't."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"Okay, b-but," Yuki shifted his head so his mouth was right by Kyo's ear, "he said, he had been following me around, since he was 15."  
  
"What? So you've had a stalker foe about 1 year?"  
  
"No, when he was 15, I was 5."  
  
"Eeewwww! A pedophile!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, and he's probably still following me," At this, Kyo tightened his embrace on Yuki. He looked around, and there, he saw it, something move in the bushes, but, that could be anything.  
  
"Well after I showed up, he ran away. After we fought, that is." Yuki smiled, he had stopped crying by now, and was ready to start walking, and so they did.  
  
After about 10 minutes of walking and silence, they were home. And just as it was starting to snow again, Yuki and Kyo made a run for the door, and went inside quickly. After garbing a bundle of fire wood, that is.  
  
He was home, the perfect place to get him off guard. Eacto smiled to himself as he stood outside the Shoma house. He had been scared away so easily by the red-head, but, it made things more... interesting. He would have Yuki, even if it was the last thing he did.  
  
A.N: Well there you go. Even more plot! And don't forget a lemon chapter is coming!! 


	6. The Radio Report And The Catnip

Is sitting in front of her computer all bundled up in a blanket, looking out side to see it's pouring down rain. 'I hate Washington...'  
  
Hello all! Well I had the plot all worked out, and then, I saw the movie 'The Day After Tomorrow' and now, I have a whole new idea.... And last but not least I would like to thank FruitsBasketCase for all her lovely, ego busting reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, (Cries!)  
  
Warnings: Kissing, and almost lemon  
  
Chapter Six: The Radio Report and Catnip  
  
Kyo stepped inside soaking wet, and cold, He turned around to look at Yuki, who had just pulled his wagons into the house as well, he too was shivering.  
  
"We, b-better g-g-get out of t-t-these wet c-c- clothes, b-befor w-w-we f-f- freeze to d-death." Kyo looked at Yuki, who was barley able to talk, partly from the frozen tear drops on his cheek.  
  
"O-okay." He stepped in to the warm living room, the fire was still going, the only reason it had lasted so long was because he had put a presto log on it and they last a long time (I own a wood fire, and presto logs burn for like, 8 hours, really!!). He looked over at the side of the fire place, they around 120 left, He would have to put one on each night so it wouldn't go out. Smiling, he began to pull off his clothes by the fire, so he would stay warm. Half-naked, he looked up to see Yuki enter the room, blink, and do an about face leaving the room.  
  
"What?!?! I don't wanna freeze okay!!"  
  
"It's fine, I just, you startled me, that's all!" Kyo could tell that by the sound of Yuki's voice that he was flustered. He smiled at the thought of the perfect Yuki getting all flustered, and soon, he was dressed again in a pair of long underwear and jeans and a sweater.  
  
He entered the kitchen to see Yuki putting stuff away from the now dry wagons, "How did you get dressed so fast, don't tell me the rats."  
  
"No, I'm just faster then you."  
  
"Okay, why didn't you just change in the living room by the fire?"  
  
"Because the shades were open."  
  
"Yeah s— Oh. yeah, sorry." He didn't dare say 'I forgot'. How could he? Yuki had a stalker now, he was probably a bit scared, and hex he knew he would be. He looked around at all the windows and shivered.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Eeeeewwwww, a pedophile!"  
  
"Must you mention that?"  
  
"Sorry Yuki." he looked at his feet for a moment, and began to start putting things away himself.  
  
Kyo put a can on the shelf and went to grab another one, when a small paper bag caught his eye, he remembered Yuki not wanting him to looked at it, so of course, he picked it up and opened it only to find.....  
  
Yuki spun around when he herd a thump behind him, Kyo had found the cat nip..... And was now on the ground gnawing on it.  
  
"What are you doing?!!"  
  
"Nowfin."(Nothing)  
  
"Yeah, right you ...freak..."Yuki looked at the cat gnawing on the catnip ball and smiled, He looked cute. He looked down, and snatched the catnip ball before the cat had a chance to react.  
  
"Hey! Give me that!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you don't I'll.... I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I'll do this!" Kyo jumped up of the ground, put his arms around Yuki's neck and pressed his lips firmly, yet gently upon Yuki's, nibbling at the soft skin for entry. And to his content, he opened his mouth at it and put his own tongue in Kyo's mouth, putting his arms around Kyo's waste.  
  
Yuki pulled back form Kyo, breaking the kiss. "If that's what you're going to do to me every time I don't give the ball back to you, you'll never see it again." Kyo glared at him for a moment before smiling evilly.  
  
"Tee hee." Kyo chuckled and looked up at the black haired angle that held him. "Well, I'm not tired, so do you want to go to bed?"  
  
"What? If you're not-- oh, I see, well. In that case, Yes. I would love to, but not before a nice hot shower." He looked down at the now pouting Kyo, "But, of course, since there's that Ecato guy, I can't, no, won't go alone, now will I?"  
  
Kyo smiled and stood up straight so he was taller the Yuki, (which he is) "Of course!"  
  
"But,"  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"But, first I'm turning on the radio to hear about the weather.." he walked out into the living room and put a piece of dry wood on the fire, and turned on the radio, "Official's say, It's a dramatic change in climate, every one in Japan, is advised to find a house made of brick or cement, and stay there. DO NOT LEVEE YOUR HOMES!! If the eyes of the storm so happened to come over your city, do not let a fire go out, if you currently do not have one, build one. The hale is now the size of gulf balls! Ladies and gentlemen, I can't believe this! The people of Tokyo are in a panic, and OH MY GOD there it goes!! The Tokyo tower, is falling! ladies and gentlemen, it's gone! I cant believe it! but its gone, experts say the metal froze, and strong wind currents, and all the ice hale, So please Ladies and gentlemen do not leave your home, in the eye of the storm, it gets so cold, that you could freeze to death in less the 3 seconds a--" Yuki turned off the radio He had heard enough.  
  
"Hey, Yuki, This house is made of brick, right?"  
  
"Brick, and Cement. There's also spell on the house, it's protected, it will get cold, but not so cold we freeze to death, the Shoma curse is a heavy one, but the protection it gives is great."  
  
"Oh, so we'll be okay, right?"  
  
"Yeah, But that was kind of a mood killer..." Yuki looked down at his feet, "And the spell, will keep the house from freezing, but we still have to keep the fire going or we just may freeze..."  
  
He was in, After what he had heard on there radio threw the window, he wasn't likely to remain outside and freeze to death. He looked around, he was in and upstairs bed room. Yuki's, the books on how to make a veggie garden gave it away. He would just have to wait, he would be up soon enough.  
  
Yuki snuggled down in to his warm bed, next to Kyo, he rolled over and laid his head on Kyo's chest, as he lay on his side, Kyo put his arms around his black haired god and pulled him in to a tight, warm embrace. Yuki looked up at Kyo and smiled, he had never been so warm before. He leaned up a bit and pressed his lips against the other boy's, he was in love, no getting around it. And now, he felt safe, for the first time in his life he felt safe.  
  
Kyo looked down at Yuki who was still kissing him, He smiled inwardly to himself, tonight was going to be a sleepless one indeed.  
  
A/N: Okay there you have it, The plot has thickened more, (even more the pea soup AE FruitsBasketCase?). Okay so to make it plan and simple. Eacto is in the house waiting for Yuki to go up to his room. It is going o be freezing outside, but they are safer then anyone else because of the spell curse thingy. And now we know that Kyo likes to get high off of catnip ball, yep, can't you just feel the pride?  
  
AND NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON!!! 


	7. Lemon who?

Thank you for the review!! But, people, come on, if you read it, please review it and tell me what you think. Remember, YOUR REVIEW COUNTS!!! I need all the ideas I can get. But anyway, here is the LEMON chapter. I warned you, and I have been warning you for sometime now, so if you read it, and get all mad, and want to sue you can't. I've said before, in about, almost every chapter that this would happen, so here it is!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fruits Basket... Today...(looks around over her shoulder) heh heh.  
  
Warnings: THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER!!!(LEMON MEANS SEX!!) Do not read it of you don't want to. I will make it very clear what happened in the next chapter so you don't have to worry about missing anything to do with the plot.  
  
Chapter Seven: Lemon Who?  
  
Kyo's P.O.V  
  
Yuki pulled back for me braking the kiss, I looked down at him, and smiled, he was mine, and always would be. I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I would never let that Ecato guy get his dirty hands on my Yuki, no matter what it took.  
  
"Kyo."  
  
"Yeah?" I looked down at him, he seemed to be thinking deeply,  
  
"I, I've never been inmate with anyone before, and well, I don't want my first time to be Eacto." That was all I needed, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin, I was rewarded with a moan from my shinny black haired prince.  
  
"Kyo..." I pulled back for a moment, and looked at him. Our eyes just starring at one another's of a long moment, "Yuki, are you sure you want to this, it will hurt.." the prince nodded, put his arms around my neck and kissed me. I then put my own arms on his waste and leaned into the kiss.  
  
WARNING IT IS NOW GRAPHIC LEMON!!  
  
This won't do, I want to see every part of him now, I push him down gently and pull his shirt off over his head, his handsome features shone in the light of the fire. I leaned in and pressed my lips gently against his and placed my hands on his bare waist, my thumbs in the waistline of his pants. I slowly began to move my hands down to his knees, taking his pants with them.  
  
To my content, he let's me do as I please with out argument. But, all at once, before I know what hit me, I'm laying on my back with my hands pinned. Yuki had flipped me over, but this won't do. I'm the dominant one. I must be. I'm not as strong as he is, therefore the pain would be a little easier on him, then me. But, if he's scared, then who am I to make his fear worse? He's kissing me now, on my neck, my weak spot, I don't know if he knows this, but I'm not going to be the one to tell him. I let a slight moan escape my throat and he pulls back and looks at me with those huge purple orbs, full of sadness, and fear. I can't stand to him so sad. I take him in my arms and stroke the back of his head, he's in tears now. I look down at him and turn up his chin so he's facing me.  
  
"I'm just scared," He said trying not to cry, he had held back a sob, and looked away.  
  
"I promise, I'll make so it won't hurt." He looked at and smiled, a true smile, not one of the fake one's he used on fangirls. Smiling I take him by the shoulders, and pull him down into a kiss.  
  
THUD!  
  
Damn. Just when I was into the kiss and it was getting hot, something hit our door step. Yuki pushed me back, he got to his feet and opened the door. A girl that looked to be about 15 fell in to the living room, "Who the hell.." I said in shock and disappointment, I was so close to making Yuki mine... or the other way around. I had yet to figure out who was the pants me or him? But anyway, back to the girl. She has long black hair and purple eyes. Yuki looks concerned, I try to look it to but I'm too disappointed to be a good actor.  
  
Yuki's P.O.V.  
  
I picked up the sleeping girl, she looked okay, and I would be too, so long as she didn't hug me, I laid her on the sofa and put our only blanket around her.  
  
"Go make some hot tea and a cup of rice."  
  
"Are you sure we should waste our food on her?"  
  
"We have way more then enough rice now hurry, she's beginning to wake up!!"  
  
I looked down at her she was pretty, yes, but not as good looking as my Kyo, she had better keep her hands off him.... But she looks nice enough, she opens her eyes and sits up quickly, she looks frightened so I try to comfort her with out, hugging her of course.  
  
"My name it Yuki, what's yours?" She looked at me her big purple eyes full of fear, it was now that I saw that she look a little high maintenance.  
  
"My name is Meia Kurplise daughter of the richest man in Japan." I stared at her in slight shock.  
  
"I could tell bye the last name."  
  
"Good, now may I borrow your roof My father will be hear shortly on a helicopter to get me." I sighed in relief, when all at once the sound of a helicopter came into hearing, I glance at Kyo who, in my option looked rather cute sitting over there pouting.  
  
"Wait, how did you end up on our door step?"  
  
"I was at my friend's house when the storm hit and my father called and said he would come get me. I was going to ask you if I may use your roof since it's the highest in the area."  
  
"Oh I see, well it's okay with us..." I glance at Kyo whom was mumbling to him self, And sighed.  
  
"Alright then you may go on our roof it's fine with us." The girl smiled and jumped up, she threw her arms around me and ran to the back door, before she could realize I had just turned into a rat, every thing around me got a lot bigger. I looked up at Kyo who walked over to the girl quickly.  
  
"Oh thank you for your help and I j-- wait were did Yubi go?" she said looking at Kyo.  
  
"His name is Yuki and he's my boyfriend so keep your hands off of him! And he probably went to go take a shower to wash off your germs, and then he'll mostly likely go pray!"  
  
"How rude!" the girl turned and left with out a word. I looked up at Kyo and glared at him...  
  
"...That was rude..."  
  
"Yeah well the little bitch needs to keep her hands off of you!"  
  
"No arguments there, well I'm going up to my room.."  
  
"Why?" he said innocently he looked so darn cute when he got that look on his face.  
  
"Because I don't want you to see me naked."  
  
"Darn." I didn't really bother in responding to him. So I began to scurry up stairs. Stairs when I was a rat, I hated stairs, a lot. I began to climb them, one at a time, by the time I got to the top I was very tired. I managed to get to my room and through the little hole beneath the door, which was locked from the out side, just incase any one needed to be locked up. I locked it in hopes that it would make it safer, but now, I can't unlock it, too bad. I would have to call Kyo up to let me out, which in a way was kinda kinky...  
  
I squeezed through the hole and into my room, I went straight for the bathroom which was right next to the main door so I didn't even look around the room. Right when I got in the bathroom, there was a popping in my back and POOF I was myself again. It felt good to human. I opened the bath room door not caring that I was naked, and stepped into my room, only to come face to face with him.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Eacto smiled his patients had paid him well, he stood up and took a step toward the naked Yuki. He was very good looking and his manhood, heh if he stared at that any longer he wouldn't be able to control him self!!  
  
Yuki stepped back in fear, but he was still very tired, had little strength and no way out. He looked over his shoulder in hopes that someone would be there, like Kyo, or God, or anyone for that matter, any one accept him. He looked back at Eacto, his eyes were on his manhood, that's when he realized he was naked....  
  
"Yuki... I see you came up after all..."  
  
"What the hell do you want!"  
  
"Now, now There's no need to get angry. I just want one simple thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You, for breakfast lunch and dinner..." Yuki's eyes grew huge, he was going to try to rape him, like in the store but he couldn't Kyo was right down stairs. He looked at the door only to see it was locked from the inside.... He was about to yell for Kyo when... "Oh come now. Your not that weak, are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your not so weak that you need to call your boyfriend to protect you." Yuki glared at him, and all Eacto did was smile. He knew Yuki was weak and soon to be weaker. He smiled and jerked his head towad the bed, Yuki looked at it. There were three chains at the head of the bed, one in the middle with what looked to be a collar on it and two at the foot.  
  
He looked back at Eacto and glared at him. It won't happen he wouldn't let it, but then Eacto pulled a small pill bottle out of his pocket and put a pill in his mouth. With great speed he grabbed Yuki in a rough quick kiss, slipping the pill into his mouth. He pulled back and put his hand on Yuki's chin and slammed him on to the wall, the force caused Yuki to swallow the pill.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
'ASS HOLE!!' he tried to yell, but the words wouldn't come out he yelled again but no sound came out, he looked at Eacto with fear behind his purple orbs, and Eacto seemed to know what he meant.  
  
"Your voice, as well as you strength, is gone with that drug, I made it myself, hope you like it." All Yuki could do was glare at the taller man with disgust and looked at the door. He could run for it, and so he did, but his vision blurred, and a pain fell over him as he hit the ground. Before he knew it Eacto had picked him up again and had his hand on his manhood. Yuki glared to him, or tried to, he could hardly see anything at all. Next thing he knew it he was laying face down on his bed. He braced himself to roll over but Eacto grabbed his wrists and was holding him down.  
  
"Just hold still and save your strength you'll need it, and anyway right now you're as week as new born baby... but you still have a high pain tolerance, which I intend on breaking." He gave a chuckle and put Yuki's arm at his side and use his knees to hold them down he the picked up the collar and put it around the pale neck pressing his lips firmly against Yuki's neck as he did, biting at the soft skin every now and then.  
  
"This will hurt you know, and I have intention on going easy on you." (A/N) Okay all there you have it, now, I never said the lemon would be between Yuki and Kyo..... 


	8. Willard

DON"T HURT ME!!! Yes, my friend the last chapter, was, well, lame, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but well I was busy with a club called, "The international order of the rainbow for girls", it's a fun thing to do. I promise, I'll do my best torture rape scene I know how to, and if you have a week stomach, no reading!  
  
Warning's: RAPE!!Oo, Lemon  
  
Disclaimer: I d-don't own fruit's b-basket.....cries  
  
Need To Knows: Willard is a movie about a guy named Willfred, who's dad died, and lives with his old sick mother, who is slowly dyeing, (He is around 20) and his boss who humiliates him every day of his life, he hates his boss more then anything. He loves rats, and befriends a white one whom he names Socrates. One day after he was done with work and more then pissed at his boss, Socrates begins to chew up an old paper. And so he get the idea to train the rats with Socrates as there leader, to tear thing, then meets a huge rat who was eating a tire. He names him Big Ben. Well after he uses the train rats to pop his boss's 300 dollar tires, Big Ben starts trying to take over, and soon, Big Ben is leading the rats on to kill people, and an orange cat that a coworker gives him after his mother dies (who die right away). And then now, after he's lost his mother the only loved one he has left is Socrates. He takes him to work with him (and Big Ben, not by choice), his boss finds Socrates and kills him. He has big Ben and the others kill his boss (picture an old man falling backward off an elevator shaft and landing in a pile of rats and them swarming over him and killing him...eating him alive...). Oh yeah, and Big Ben has the rats kill his mother, that's how she died. Kyo and Yuki watch this movie, (Yuki don't like it, neither do Kyo, who now scared of him (funny).  
  
Chapter Eight: Willard  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
He pulled back from a patient kiss, as the warm soft skin of Yuki's lips left his own. Eacto looked down at Yuki. He looked so pained, his purple eyes full of hurt and fear.  
  
"Don't worry my prince, I won't kill you."  
  
"Why not, isn't that half the fun..." he voice was shaky as he struggled against the drug to whisper, and the older man could easily hear the fear behind it.  
  
"Why, yes normally, but, I want to keep you around. The look of fear and hurt you get, is like none other I've ever seen."  
  
"So, what if I stopped letting my emotions get the best of me?"  
  
"Well, then, I guess if I can't hurt you physically or mentally, I'll go for the heart." His voice was stern and cold.  
  
Kyo, that was all Yuki was could think about, Kyo, the one he loved more then anything... was going to get hurt? He would yell now, but what good would that do him?  
  
A hot slimy kiss was planted on his lip again, Eacto was being rougher then earlier, sucking and biting the skin for Yuki's lips. His mouth was now filled with blood, from his lip and gums.  
  
The man groaned into the kiss and pressed his body hard against the prince's so he could feel the his hardness, causing Yuki to cringe and pull back as best he could.  
  
"Hmm.... So your scared, are you?" he said smiling, looking down upon the innocent face. Yuki nodded. The older man lifted his eyebrows in slight shock from seeing Yuki admit to being freighted.  
  
"But n-not for myself, I could care less what you do to me... it's Kyo I'm scared for." His throat hurt as he struggled to get the words out.  
  
"Why, afraid I'll take your little kitty before you have a chance to get in his pants first?"  
  
"No. I worried about the storm.... If I recall correctly he beat you up in th--" Eacto punched him as hard as he could. The nerve, that little cat had not severally hurt him, and he got him off guard.  
  
"Never speak of that again..." he spat as he leaded closer to younger teen his eyes full of hate.  
  
"Oh, hit a nerve did I?" WHAM!! Another hit, only this time in his chest, causing him to lose his breath. The older man grabbed Yuki's chin and turned his face up, so he could see the anger with in his eyes.  
  
"I said shut up!" his voice was low and shaky his face was red, and Yuki could tell that he was very pissed.  
  
"Why, afraid Kyo will wonder where I am and come look for me, huh? Scared he'll beat yo--" WHAM!! Again on his face, rendering him slight woozy. The older man had had enough, he took Yuki's hips and flipped him over on his stomach. Eacto quickly took off his pants and shirt, until he was naked. He rubbed his torso against the far cheeks, as he pressed he lips against Yuki's neck biting hard on the soft skin, until he felt the warm blood enter his mouth, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to shut him up. He moved his hands down to Yuki's ass, and took one cheek in each hand and pulled them apart, and then, in one quick, powerful moment, he thrust into Yuki, with his full length all 11 inches, no pause. He smiled as Yuki managed to scream in pain, he voice echoing through the house.  
  
"Well, I see you over came the drug. Well, too bad. It's to late the doors are locked inside and out.. So your...." He stopped talking when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"HEY!! Are you okay? I heard you scream, and what's taking you so long?" Kyo's reassuring voice came though the door. Eacto looked down at Yuki and smirked. He then began pulling himself out and shoving himself back in quickly, with great power, until there was a blood and sperm everywhere. Yuki screaming in pain each time...  
  
"YUKI!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?! ARE YOU OKAY?!!?!!...YUKI!" WHAM! He was hitting the door. Eacto smiled and pulled back, taking himself out of Yuki... He leaned toward him and put his face next to his, "We will meet again, my prince." and with that he grabbed his clothes and dove out the window...WAM! BANG!! The door was kicked off the hinges, Kyo stood in the door for a few moments trying to take in the image before him... Yuki was laying there, covered in blood and what looked like sperm.  
  
"YUKI!! What--" He ran in and took Yuki into his arms, his warm strong embrace saving him. Kyo saw the chains on Yuki's wrists and neck. He looked around the room, and saw a small pink key laying on the bed side table. He picked it up and used it to unlock the chain that restricted Yuki from moving his hands and lifting his head.  
  
Once the chains were removed, Yuki slowly, as if almost to weak to lift his arms, put them around Kyo's waist and hid his face.  
  
"Yuki, did Eacto..."  
  
"Yes." he choked. Before he had time to think, he was swept up off his stomach, into Kyo's arms, and was moving down the hall into the master bathroom.  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
"Your covered in blood.. And Eacto germs..." Yuki didn't respond, a hot bath sounded good anyway, and one with Kyo... sounded even better. He stepped into the bathroom and put a hand in the already filled hot tube style bath tub.  
  
"Why is the tub full al--"  
  
"I thought that after hauling the food back and what not, you would want a hot bath..."  
  
"Thanks." he grabbed Kyo's shirt caller and pulled him down and kissed him gently, and quickly on the lips. He looked up at Kyo who was shocked yet pleased, and hugged him.  
  
"I've just been kissed by the most beautiful naked boy in the world." Yuki looked down. And realized that he was indeed naked... Kyo smiled and gently placed him in the hot water. Almost every ache and pain he had was gone, all accept the one that wasn't physical, his loneliness, and Kyo was on his way to the door.  
  
"Kyo wait!!" He stopped and turned around "Where are you going... I... I need you to be with me, now more then ever..  
  
"I was just going to get a towel...-.-'"and with that he got in and sat down opposite Yuki, with one leg over the other. He looked up at the TV on the wall and turned it on, and put a DVD in the name Willard was on the screen, and a movie was starting.  
  
"This move is rated R for horror..."Yuki said looking at the DVD cover. Kyo took it and read the preview. He moved next Yuki, placing him on his lap, and snuggled up to him.  
  
"What's so scary about a lot of rats?"  
  
WELL?!?! I hope you enjoyed it, and yes there will be a Kyo Yuki lemon scene in a little while.. But there were 2 hints in this chapter on how the story will end, can you guess it? Oh yeah, PLLEASE REVIEW!!!! But I must go my bro. and his boyfriend are waiting for my girlfriend and I to go see a movie, as a double date, and he's not very patent...-.- 


	9. Yuki's Fear

Okay it chapter 9, and there may have been a misunderstanding, in the last chapter when I said "my bro and his boyfriend are waiting for my girlfriend and I.." well yes, my bro is bi. And when I said girlfriend, I meant really, really good friend, not literally girlfriend, but yes, I am bi it's no biggie. If your wondering, I don't think gay, lez or bi people should have "special rights" but anyway back to the story. I will have a YukixKyo lemon, I promise, just be patient.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!! So don't rub it in.....well, I do however own Eacto......lucky me...  
  
Warnings: Lemon  
  
Chapter Nine: Yuki's Fears  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
The ending credits flowed over the screen. Yuki looked over at Kyo in shock and saw that Kyo looked kind of scared.  
  
"THAT WAS AWSOME!!!" Kyo yelled, he looked down at Yuki and smiled, "So you can do that right, I mean your rats moved tons of snow, and dirt when the avalanche fell of Toru-Hon tent..."  
  
"I guess I could but, the poor orange cat...."  
  
"Yeah well, you won't have a big Ben either..."  
  
"True, but it's a silly idea."  
  
"Yeah your right." Kyo leaned in and kissed Yuki's neck gently before Yuki had time to say I know.  
  
"Not fair!"  
  
"All's fair in love and war."  
  
"Wow, so that's where that saying came from? Who knew."  
  
"ME!!! , " Yuki looked at Kyo, he looked so proud of him self that he knew a fact that Yuki didn't. Yuki couldn't help but feel like saying 'Aaaaaawwwwwwww' but he was no fangirl, or boy, or... Awe forget it.  
  
"Erm..." Yuki had no idea what to say, what could he, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's go down stairs and get some food, and get warm by the fire. This water isn't hot anymore, and if we're in it when the eye if the storm comes, were dead frozen..."  
  
"Riiiigggghhhht." Kyo stepped out of the water and put a towel around his waist and looked at the back of Yuki's head to see if he had gotten out yet, and saw a small bit of blood. He blinked and put his hand on the back of Yuki's head and moved his hair only to see a large gash on the back of his head, dripping blood.  
  
"OW! Hey, what are you doing back there?"  
  
"You're bleeding."  
  
"I am?" Yuki really didn't know he was bleeding. Kyo shook his head and pulled the first aid box out from under the sink and began to bandage his head. "...Thanks Kyo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you saying thank you?"  
  
"Because it's polite..."  
  
"Dammit I'm your lover! You don't need to say thanks to me for wrapping your wound!"  
  
"I guess your right. I should show I'm thankful, right?"  
  
"No. after what you just went through I don't think you should be showing me much of anything for a while," Yuki looked down and blinked.  
  
"But Kyo, you already saw every thing, I think... Yeah everything."  
  
"Yuki are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have a killer headache." Kyo blinked and looked down at his wounded lover, his eyes full of worry. Yuki wasn't acting like himself, he might have had a concussion. He leaned over Yuki and pulled him gently out of the water, Yuki giggling as he did. Kyo smiled kindly at the other teen, who returned his smile sleepily.  
  
"Kyo-kun, I'm tired."  
  
"Okay we'll go to bed soon, after we eat."  
  
"Okay, what will we have? Oniguri?" Kyo smiled if he did have a concussion, it was very minor.  
  
"Sounds good, but no chives!!"  
  
"Alright. heh heh." Yuki smiled as he stood up and almost fell over, but to his luck, Kyo caught him. And almost immediately after pulled him in to his strong embrace.  
  
"Yuki, are you okay?"  
  
"Well, my head hurts...a lot, tee hee." Yuki giggled again, Kyo hugged him tightly, Yuki buried his face in Kyo's chest and got very quiet. Kyo looked down at the boy and smiled, as he read the little booklet in the first aid kit on what the signs of a concussion looked like, Yuki had most of the symptoms. He looked at the bottom of the page and in big bold letter stood the words...IF THE VICTIM HAD THE SYMPTOMS LISTED DO NOT LET HIM/HER FALL ASLEEP!!!! Kyo stood there in shock.  
  
"YUKI!!! WAKE UP!!!" Yuki opened his eyes slowly and glared at Kyo, is bottom lip shoved out, as he pouted at Kyo.  
  
"What Kyo-Kun, I'm sleepy I want to go o sleep now...."  
  
"You can't!! You might have a concussion."  
  
"I do...what was that word... Oh yeah...NOT!"  
  
"Yeah right. Just listen to me, and don't fall asleep."  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO BUTS!!" Yuki glared up at Kyo and backed away from the hug, and stood up on his own two feet and crossed his arms.  
  
"That's the last time I try to play cutesy with YOU."  
  
"Play what?"  
  
"Cutesy I was trying to make you laugh, and hoping to put you in a good mood but, apparently that won't work, I'm fine!! It's a skin wound not a concussion!"  
  
"But! You walked funny and laughed a lot, and...and!!" Yuki walked around the room almost perfectly, accept for the fact that he had a hurt leg, and looked Kyo straight in the and said...  
  
"Bugger." Kyo busted up laughing, and Yuki just stood there, unfazed,  
  
"Okay I believe you!" Kyo laughed, and Yuki smiled,  
  
"Good cause I'm really...ti... red....." Yuki slowly lost his balance and began to fall over, but Kyo caught him and picked him up. Smiling, he carried Yuki down stairs and placed him under the blanket in front of the fire, and used the towel to gently dry off his hair and then the rest of his body. Thinking of how he wished Yuki was okay, and that girl had never come. They would have made love with one another, so Yuki's first time, wasn't with Eacto but life wasn't perfect. Not everything went right, nothing in life is ever truly fair. And not everything went according to plan, that's just how life was, if you found something as pure and sweet and wonderful as love, you got all of love, the pain, sorrow, and sadness.  
  
He sat there with Yuki's head in his lap, running his fingers through his hair, watching him breathe. He looked do innocent when he slept, it was kind of hard to believe that he was almost the dominate one, but honestly, he liked the safe feeling he got from being held by Yuki, the warmth he felt. Now all he wanted to do was go back in time and stop it from happening but that, like a lot of things, was never gonna happen.  
  
Kyo shivered and looked around the room. It was really cold, and the only blanket was over Yuki. He didn't want to wake him up, but at the same time, he didn't want to freeze to death. He gently place a pillow were his lap was, pulled Yuki up a little so his head was now on his shoulder, and place the blanket over the both of them. He laid back on a pile of pillows and let himself fall asleep with Yuki still resting on his shoulder.  
  
Yuki's P.O.V  
  
He stepped in Kyo's room, only to see him sleeping peacefully on his bead with a Kung Fu book under his arm. Yuki smiled inwardly to him self and went over to Kyo's bedside table to put the book away and cover him up. Just as he reached his hand out, he saw Eacto, leaning over Kyo smiling, with the same evil gleam in his eye. He reached out to push Eacto away, but he felt like he was being held back by ropes, or chains or something. He looked over at Eacto and Kyo with a feeling of helplessness, knowing he could do nothing. He called out to Kyo, but his voice seemed to be turned off, as much as he yelled, no sound came out and Eacto was acting as if he weren't there. Eacto continued to lean over Kyo, as he got closer, Kyo's eyes opened. 'Yes that's it he's dead!' he thought, but he then took note to the chain on his wrists and legs, and around his neck. Kyo jumped, and tried to move away, but Eacto grabbed his chin, and began to kiss him. His dirty hand running over his beautiful lover. It was becoming too much to watch, he had one of his hands in Kyo's pants and he seemed to be in pain.  
  
Eacto was now removing Kyo's clothes by cutting them off with a knife... he began to kiss his waist, and stomach. Eacto had now managed to get all of Kyo clothes off and was now holding his manhood, licking it, Kyo was wincing in pain and mumbling something. He seemed so out of it, tears were running down his perfect cheeks. It hurt to watch, he was in so much pain. Just because he couldn't hold hie beloved Kyo, and protect him from Eacto...  
  
Eacto put his hands on Kyo's hips and flipped him over so he laid on his face. Eacto who was naked as well pressed his torso against Kyos cheeks, and he loved the other boy so much that it was hard to watch. He couldn't sit hear and watch it, he had to do something, but it was... too late. Eacto was thrusting in to Kyo, who was now hiding his face in the pillow crying. Blood and sperm seemed to fold on him. Eacto continued to thrust as hard and fast as he had done to Yuki. Kyo lifted his head from the pillow slowly still wincing in pain. He looked, directly at Yuki, and muttered one word...  
  
"Help."  
  
There you have it. Well, please reveiw, PLEASE!!! You must... okay, and lastly but not least, I'll be gone the next 6 days. I'm in Japan right now, and before you all freak out, it's not the city, a small boring town. I'm staying with my cousin Rickito I'm half jap, so, yeah, I come here every summer, . as I am now on my lap top , so I'll up date in 8 days, . don't you just love cliff hangers?! 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm BACK!OO okay, Okay I know you'll all dying to know what happens, I'm sorry I left you all of in a really bad spot, my fault sorry…I kind of lost interest in this fic, and then I was looking at my states, it read '56' reviews…..and '164' hits, and I thought, I should up date that, were did I levee off, oh yeah….Now, To answer all of my beloved reviewers, and to you 108 people who did not review, Let me explain. It's not hard; all you have to do is click the 'Go' button next to the 'Send Review' bar at the bottom of the screen. You can simply out 'Good fic' or "can't wait' or 'yo' or even 'You need to work on this, this, and that' I don't care but I love getting reviews, so please do!

Warnings: Eacto, Yuki, last chapter, long, lemon (Not Eacto Yuki, or Eacto Kyo, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of fruits basket, I do however own Eacto Hold one finger and worrls it around Wooppiieee

Chapter ten Long time No See.

"Kyo!" Yuki shot upright like a bullet, and jumped to his feet, and made a run for the upstairs room. "Kyo!" He yelled as he pounded his fist on the door to the boy's room as heard as he could, until at last he swung open from his strength. He ran onto the room, looking for his friend, only to find him, laying naked, covered in blood, and semen on his bed, tears streaming down his face weakly.

"Kyo…" Yuki was half hopping that he had been dreaming, he almost had to have been, but know…oh god…if he'd only he had been thinking clearly. He wet over to the boy, the clod stinging his every mussel, how had he slept through this?

"Kyo!" He yelled again, this time garbing him, and holding him protectively holding the blanket around his shacking forum.

"Damn…rat…"

"Stupid Cat"

"I'm… sorry Yuki… I was too weak…"

"Just shows how stupid you really are, say it was your fault…that's bull shit and we both know it."

"Thanks"

"Kyo… I love you…damn it"

"Don't sound so upset about the whole thing…"

"I'm not, not about loving you anyway, about letting Eacto get away with…"

"You were drugged… it's not your fault"

"I was?"

He had you chained up, in the corner, and drugged, and gagged…"

"He… just wanted me to watch…"

"Real sick hu?" Yuki smiled to himself, as he saw that Kyo's speech was getting better which probably met he was starting to feel better, he hoped.

"Yeah"

"Hey, Yuki did he…rape you?"

"I don't remember that, I feel fine, so no. Wouldn't you know?"

"Not really, when he was done he went over and knocked you out, and unchained you, and took you away; I tried to move but…"

"It's okay."

"Can we go down stairs, and rest"

"Yes, that sounds good." He smiled kindly, and with ease picked him up.

"Hey!"

"Calim down, you're not likely to be able to walk for a wile, so just swallow your pride, and lets go."

"Hu…downstairs is the other way…"

"Yes, but blood and semen, don't suet you, so I'm going to take you to get cleaned up, in a nice hot bath."

"Sounds even better." Kyo nuzzled him head into Yuki's shoulder and neck, allowing himself the sweet feeling of being held so lovingly. A feeling he had never had the joy of feeling, no girl had ever held him, due to the curse, and the other girl's, and boys in his family hated him for being the cat. (Kagura is not some one he wishes to think about.)

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Holding me" He said calmly, true Kyo felt like a silly school girl for saying such a thing, but he was grateful.

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"The water is really hot, for the power being as low, and weak as it is."

"All the lights are on too."

"Maybe this thing is almost over"

"I hope so."

"Look, it's done, shall we."

"Can I use a towel?" Yuki smiled to himself and handed him one before discarding the blanket. Yuki on the other had simply striped down before putting the towel on. He was not one who got bashful when seen naked. The only reason he bother wearing a towel was too make Kyo more comfortable so he would have to be around another naked man so soon after the issue.

"Aaaaawwwwwww" Kyo said as he sat down in the hot water, stinging his fresh bruises and aches, but that's what he needed, he needed to be clean, rid of the sicko's filth.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get clean"

"Hey, who ever said I needed help?"

"Well… I just thought that…"

"I can do it, and stop trying to act so dominant, that's my job."

"Says who?"

"Says the one who's not pretty"

"Hey… that's low…"

"Well I'm not the one who wonderd around the rice ball sale in a dress"

"Kyo!"

"It's true!"

"I'm the one who's cared you in hear!"

"So, I carried you home!"

"I was dying!"

"That made it hared!"

"You're the one who got it in the ass!"

"…"

"Kyo… I'm sorry, I'm just used to being mean to you"

"It's fine"

"No, It's not, I'm sorry" Yuki leaned over into Kyo and nuzzled into him, trying as best he could to comfort him without being over him. Kyo simply ran his fingers throughout the silver hair that rested on the beautiful and guilty boy's head.

"Kyo…"

"Ssshhhhh" Kyo was hurt by the commit, but he didn't want to make the boy feel guiltier then he already was. He just sit their, feeling much better by the idea of being 'tops' in at the moment, and he knew if he tried heard enough he could be dominate. He was the cat after all, then again, that may work agonist him, when most people think of cat, and person, they get this image of a cute guy with cat ears and a caller with a bright red face.

"damn…" He said out loud mistakenly.

"Hm?" Yuki said looking up from his spot on Kyo's chest.

"!"

"What?" He squeaked.

"You!"

"I what?"

"You changed in to a rat!"

"Why?" He said asking more like a 'what!' but, the word why seemed to come out like a shot as he look down dumbfounded.

"You don't handle heat well do you Yuki?"

"Not really…"

"That explains it."

"Good thinking too"

"Oh well." Kyo said as he set his hand over Yuki's small body holding him in place so he wouldn't slid down and die in the (in Yuki's eyes) lake sized bathtub.

"You okay?" Yuki asked, kind of moving into the embrace.

"Yeah, why?"

"What I said…"

"It's fine, you were just trying to defend yourself"

"That doesn't make it right!"

"So"

"Kyo…"

"Hey…"

"Hu?" Yuki was dragged out of his current state of mind when Kyo said his name suddenly.

"Hurry up and change back, I want to kiss you"

"Don't be stupid!"

"How is that stuiped"

"You just got raped and your talking about kissing me!"

"Yep"

"Why!"

"Because, I need to be clean"

"…" Yuki got quite and crawled higher up on Kyo's chest, so he was completely out of the water. It wasn't long before their was a large 'Poof' and Yuki was human forum again, he had a lot of weaknesses, but more then enough good qualities to cover up for it. He smiled, as now Yuki was naked unlike before when he had worn a towel, Kyo was a bit unsure as to why he bothered, he simply wore on because he had no idea what kind of scars and bruises cover his lower abdomen and 'area'. Yuki stretch and lay back down were he was, enjoying the pure feeling of being so close to Kyo, so connected that he could almost feel his heart beating to same rhythm of Kyo's.

"Yuki…"

"Kyo how can you act so normal, after what just happened!"

"I don't know, it's like being around you, I feel healed."

"Healed, by me, the disgusting rat, yeah ri-" SLAP a sneering pain landed Yuki in the cheek as Kyo's hand made contact with his face.

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Yuki blinked a few tears coming to the eye that got slapped by the stinging pain running through that whole side of his face.

"Kyo…"

"BULLSHIT YOUR NOT DISGUSTING! NO ONE IN OUR FAMILY HATES YOU IF ANYONE IS IT"S ME DAMNIT ME!"

"NO DAMIT YOUR NOT! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE ACITO LIKES ME THAT MEANS I'm GRATE AND WONDERFUL! I'M NOT ID RATHER LIVE AWAY FROM THE FAMILY, NEVER BEING FORSED TO GO TO ALL THE PARTIES TO GO TO ACITO LIKE I'M HIS LITTLE DOG!" Kyo smiled softly, feeling bad for Yuki, but never wanting him to feel disgusting he loved him so much he could stand to see the boy acting so grossed out by his own self.

"Yuki, you do know that if Sagurea herd that he'd flip right" Yuki chuckled, taking that as a far deeper way of saying I don't think you are.

"Well, it's basically true isn't it?" They both laughed at the irony of the commit and shook their heads. Kyo stood up and stretched.

"Hey…" he said after about 5 minutes of silence of him drying off.

"Hm?" Yuki replayed lazily.

"how about one day, again when every one is gone, we just run away, leave for ever and never come back."

"Sound good, just the two of us?" A/N: Starts singing the old timey song 'Just the two of us

"Naw, We'll have to take the cool people"

"Like who?"

"Well, Tohru, And hu…that's it…O-o"

"How about Momiji, Haru,"

"Amayme, Those freaky friends of Tohru's…"

"Sounds about right, not Amayme not him…"

"What abut the goat?"

"No he's a jerk!"

"Yeah, any how his mom loves him like none of ours did…"

"Yeah…"

"Tohru will cry if we don't take him, wont she?"

"Yeah…"

"I think she'll cry if we levee anyone other then Acito behind"

"Fits her…"

"Will take who we want, and kid nap Tohru! OO"

"Yeah!" By this time Kyo had gotten so close to Yuki, that their lips were almost touching, he had pinned the boy against the wall gently, more holding him the pinning really.

"What was that about kid napping Tohru!" A dull voice came rushing to them, sotping Kyo on his path way.

"HARU! What are you doing hear!"

"The snow subsided, and we could all get back, every one else is hear too…"

"What wrong"

"Momiji, Sugura, come hear!"

"NO NOT NOW, WE NOT DRESSED!"

Haru stopped for a moment before looking at Yuki before turning around to wait for them to get appreciate. Once they were, they all filled into the living room, causing Kyo to be more then angry, he was glade they were back and all, he just wanted another day or so alone with Yuki..

"Kyo!" Thoru ran over to the two as they enterd the room looking worried. "Are you guys alright, you ate wile I was out right, do you need me to make you any thing, or-"

"We are fine!"

"Hotorie is hear, he has some. News…"she said vividly.

"Well if you ask me it's the best news I've ever heard!" Haru said a lot solder then he probably intended.

"Haru! That's Horrible!"

"I'm sorry if it's mean Thoru, but I'm happy too, in an odd way, but It's still happy!" Mimiji said as he too walked in, he looked a little sadder then normal, but none the less dove on her.

"Shut up every one and sit down, NOW!" Sugara had just walked in a barked, literally, at every one.

"Whats up?" Yuki asked politely.

"Sit, you'll find out soon enough." He did as he was told, and soon they were all sitting in the living room waiting for Hotorie to explain the news.

"Well, as your all more then aware of, their has been some horrid weather as of lately, there was an incident at the main house.

"Hu?" Yuki was more then curious now, what could have happened to give every one except Haru such mixed emotions… an accident, more then likely.

"Someone broke into the main house during the storm, and he…."

"He?" Yuki asked

"Yes, he"

"How do you know it was a he?" Asked Kyo, acting more calim then normal to those who surrounded him.

"He left a note, let me Finnish"

"Okay…"

"He broke in, and … Yuki, Kyo, he killed Acito" He said softly.

No one in the room seemed to have the will to speech, not even Kyo, who looked more then happy, but to stunned to talk, it was almost too good to be true, this was amazing, this was perfect!

"The killer left a note, Yuki, this may be of some meaning to you."

"Why me?"

"Read it." Hotori handed the note to Yuki to read, it was stained in dirt, blood, and water droplets. The note read-

_Dear My beloved Yuki, I do hope this gift it to your liking, We will meet again, _

_Until then please live in the bliss of my gift._

_-Eacto_


End file.
